Puppy Love
by ninja-kitty
Summary: Very short, so kill three minutes and read it! Cordelia has bought Angel a gift. How schweet!


Puppy Love  
  
Disclaimer- Blah, blah, blah I own nothing. I'm broke and already owe money to blockbuster, please don't sue.  
  
***Well hello there! I am writing a rather serious fanfic at the moment and it's rather depressing so I'm cheering myself up. Enjoy. AND REVIEW!***  
  
  
  
Puppy Love  
  
"Guess what?" Cordelia said loudly as she walked through the hotel doors one Saturday afternoon.  
  
"You're late." Wesley said.  
  
"Correct! But I have the best excuse ever! You're all going to love it!" She said enthusiastically.  
  
Her friends exchanged nervous glances.  
  
"Cordelia, what have you done?" Angel asked warily. She beamed in response.  
  
"Ok everyone go and sit down on the couch, and be quiet. We don't want to scare him."  
  
"Him?" Gunn repeated, glancing behind her. "It's official. Cordelia's gone crazy." He whispered to Fred.  
  
"Sit. I promise you're all going to love me for this forever." Cordelia said and ushered them to sit down.  
  
Very reluctantly they sat down.  
  
"Do you know what's going on?" Angel asked Fred.  
  
"Me? Why would I know?"  
  
"You're both girls, she'd probably tell you."  
  
"Sorry, but this is a surprise for me too!"  
  
"It better be good. I was in the middle of a thrilling passage about Ishbokua tribes." Wesley grumbled. Angel's face perked up.  
  
"I've read that! One of my favourites! Don't you just love that part where it goes over the different types of poison in the claws? Fascinating." He said and a dreamy look came over his face. Gunn looked disgusted and punched him on the arm.  
  
"We already have two bookworms. They don't need you too."  
  
"I'm sorry but I find that book to be completely-"  
  
"Will you guys shut up! You're scaring him!" Cordelia hissed, her back to them.  
  
"Who are we scaring Cordy?" Fred asked impatiently.  
  
"If you close your eyes you'll find out!" She sang.  
  
"We'll find out if we close our eyes." Wesley said shaking his head. "Yes, that makes perfect sense."  
  
"Do it Wesley." Cordelia ordered. Wesley wasn't stupid. Disobeying Cordelia was a stupid thing to do. He closed his eyes.  
  
They heard Cordelia approach them, making soft cooing noises.  
  
"She doesn't have a kid does she?" Angel gulped.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Everybody," She began, plonking him on the floor. "Meet Gabrielle!"  
  
Angel opened his eyes and forced a smile onto his face. It was a puppy. A slobbering, ugly, fat puppy. It was so hairy too. It had big brown eyes that stared up at him. It looked so desperate, Angel hated it already. And it's name? He shuddered.  
  
"Aww! He's so cute! Aww!" Fred said and picked the chubby dog up and hugging it close to her. She "awwed" at it a few more times and then passed it to Gunn. Thankfully he seemed to share the same opinion on Gabrielle as Angel did. Gabrielle was quickly passed onto Wesley who smiled down at the puppy.  
  
"Delightful Cordelia, but should a puppy really be cooped up in your apartment all day while you're at work?" He asked.  
  
"Oh don't worry! He's not for me!" She said with a laugh. Of course, Angel should have guessed. "He's for Angel!"  
  
And with that the puppy was placed on his knee. The thing slobbered all over his pants. He felt like breaking the little shits neck. How could she do this to him? Had be been such a bad friend?  
  
He sighed. Of course he hadn't. Cordelia had thought this gift would be greatly appreciated by him, and one look at her expectant face told him he couldn't disappoint her.  
  
"Gabrielle. What, why that name?" He asked finally and forced himself to pat the dog's head. It's eyes closed in content and it dribbled all over him again. This could not be a puppy. It must be some sort of demon; nothing could have this sort of a saliva problem except for a demon.  
  
"So you guys had a connection! Your name is Angel, Gabrielle was an Angel. It made sense to me."  
  
"Yep. Perfect sense. I can tell this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship!"  
  
  
  
Later that day Angel was trying to feed his new found pet. He wasn't having much luck.  
  
"Eat God damn you. Don't miserable little worms like you get hungry?" He muttered, dropping Gabrielle in front of his bowl of food. He smirked. "Obviously, judging by the amount of flab on you."  
  
Angel didn't see or hear Cordelia sneak up behind him.  
  
"You hate him don't you?" She asked him, crossing her arms. She looked quite upset.  
  
"No." Angel lied automatically. "I love him. He's great."  
  
"Don't you feed me that bullshit. I can tell you hate him."  
  
"Ok, ok. I don't like him. You really should have asked me first if I wanted a dog, then you wouldn't have had to have wasted your time picking him out for me."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But come on! I thought everybody liked puppies. It was a foolproof plan. You've proved once again that you're a huge freak of nature."  
  
"Wake up Cordy, I already knew that."  
  
"Why don't you like Gabrielle? He's so cute!" Cordelia said and squatted down to stroke Gabrielle's head.  
  
"I don't know. He's.he won't eat his food."  
  
"That's because the chunks are too big. He's only little, you've got to chop them up, he's only a baby you know."  
  
"Right. I guess I'm not a dog person." Angel shrugged. "He'll be happier with someone else."  
  
"WHAT? Are you crazy? We can't take him back! He thinks this is his home now."  
  
"Oh Cordelia, no he doesn't."  
  
"I refuse to take him back."  
  
"Fine, I'll take him."  
  
"No you can't. The dog shelter shuts at six. It won't be dark enough."  
  
"Then I'll have Wesley drop him off."  
  
"Nope. Wesley loves little Gabrielle."  
  
"Whatever I say, there's going to be a reason stopping it isn't there?"  
  
"You got it. A dog is for life, not just for Christmas."  
  
"I won't mention that Christmas is over. Please, just tell be what possessed you to get me a puppy?"  
  
Cordelia racked her brains for something to say. Se had bought Angel a puppy because she wanted one, except she wasn't so keen on cleaning up after it or feeding it or walking it. She wanted a puppy to play with was all. Like she used to take her cousin Janey out for a few hours and then hand her back to her parents as soon as she started to cry.  
  
"Well Angel, I'm glad you asked. I got you a puppy because it is a well- known fact that girls like puppies. Trust me, you take this baby for a walk and the ladies will be all over you."  
  
"I already have a cool car. And the only ladies who ever ride in it are you and Fred."  
  
"Don't be dumb. That car and this dog, you're going to be such babe magnet." Cordelia said nodding her head for emphasis. He just looked at her.  
  
"What kind of a loser drives around at night with a dog in his backseat?" He asked sceptically.  
  
"Trust me Angel. Just walk the dog around the park tomorrow night."  
  
"And say what? Hey, like my friend?" He asked rolling his eyes.  
  
"You'll see." She said and resisted the urge to poke her tongue out at him.  
  
  
  
The next night Angel parked his car outside Cordelia's and picked up Gabrielle. What the hell was he doing?  
  
She looked a little puzzled to see him there.  
  
"Hey, like my friend?"  
  
***Well there you go! Review please! Just tell what you think. I felt like cheering myself up from all the serious stuff I was writing; expect to see it up SOON! In the meant time, you could, I don't know, REVIEW????*** 


End file.
